


[Podfic] Abstracts

by reafterthought



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon World Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Podfic, Social Issues, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: Podfic of AikoIsari's AbstractsSummary by author: [Decode] She doesn't want this, not this martyr cross or this bittersweet ending. She wants her own fairy tale.





	[Podfic] Abstracts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AikoIsari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abstracts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573290) by [AikoIsari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari). 



> Podfic of [AikoIsari's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari) [Abstracts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573290)
> 
> Warnings by author: Re:Digitize: Decode spoilers

Duration: 36 minutes 38 seconds

Fic Link: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573290) | [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11442478/1/Abstracts)

Audio Link: [Sound Cloud](https://soundcloud.com/akiza-ichihara/podfic-abstracts-by-aikoisari-read-by-reminiscent-afterthought)


End file.
